1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication device and a method for communicating information such as image data.
2. Related Art
Recently, communication devices having a communication function have become widespread. The communication device needs to supply power to a communication module which is provided for communicating with the other communication device. However, in cases where a communication device cannot find its communication counterpart, the power supplied to the communication module is wasted even though the communication device does not communicate with any communication device. To address such a problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. JP2010-245692A discloses a technique for performing an intermittent infrared communication in a standby state of a cellular phone to suppress power consumption.
In the terminal as described in Japanese Patent Paid-Open No. JP2010-245692A does, the communication device performs one-to-one communication in the infrared communication. On the other hand, there is also a need to suppress unnecessary power consumption in a device which communicates with a plurality of devices (one to N communication) such as a communication device having an access point function. However, it is highly more likely that such a device has established a communication with another device. Thus there is a need for any technique to solve the above described problem in the communication with a plurality of devices.